


浮世

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: Unexpectedly meeting each other years after zero contact is surprising enough - but unexpectedly meeting each other on opposing courts with a different team is something else.Or: the first time Iwaizumi and Oikawa goagainsteach other in a volleyball match three years after going their separate ways to pursue their own goals.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	浮世

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/freshyoungblueb/status/1225014860674666497) with IwaOi as volleyball opponents
> 
> there's a lot of technical terms and stuff like that since i tried to focus on the actual game (i wish that doesn't bore you), but i hope you still enjoy it! i also don't speak portuguese _or_ spanish, though i know a few words in the latter language. if there's anything wrong with what i put, please do correct me!
> 
> that being said, happy reading! ♥
> 
> * * *

Blinding stadium lights glare down at the two team’s players who enter the huge gymnasium room from opposing ends. Screams echo and bounce off the closed space, most chanting a single name: “ _Tooru! Tooru! Tooru!_ ”

With a practiced grin and hungrily gleaming eyes, the player whose name is being chanted – Oikawa Tooru – faces the full house and stretches his arms outward as if to hug them all. The chants grow louder – filling the gym with shouts of his name.

“Looks like Club Atletico’s setter is still as popular as ever!” one of the two commentators exclaim with a laugh. “Wearing number seven with pride is the team’s famous setter – Tooru Oikawa from Japan!”

Oikawa sends one last grin at the audience before jogging towards his team’s two coaches and giving them a high-five.

After the rest of Club Atletico’s members are introduced, the commentators then proceed to the opposing team.

“…recently added to the Sada Volei is wing spiker Hajime Iwaizumi – an import from Japan!”

Just as they mention his name, the said player emerges from the gym doors with a grin. He runs towards his coaches, enthusiastically fist-bumping them, before facing the crowd on their side and raising his clenched had. A chorus of cheers follow his actions.

“ _HAJIME YOU’RE THE BEST!”_

Iwaizumi laughs and bows at the direction of the voice. Raising his head, he then waves one last time before walking to where his team is.

**[ SEIJOH BABIES** **♥** **| 10:43 ]**

 **Matsukawa:** @Hanamaki Takahiro  
 **Matsukawa:** heyheyheyhey **  
Matsukawa:** go on the sports channel **  
Hanamaki:** why???? **  
Hanamaki:** also why is our group name still that?  
 **Matsukawa:** no one bothered changing it after Oikawa did **  
Matsukawa:** lol

_Hanamaki Takahiro named the group Oikawa Sucks._

**Matsukawa:** wwwww **  
Matsukawa:** wait till Oikawa actually sees that  
 **Hanamaki:** it’s not like he can reach me he’s literally oceans away right? **  
Matsukawa:** good point **  
Matsukawa:** now go check the sports channel  
 **Hanamaki:** fine fine **  
Hanamaki:** what is this  
 **Matsukawa:** wwwwwwwww Oikawa’s going against Iwaizumi  
 **Hanamaki:** OTL we should be there  
 **Hanamaki:** watching it live  
 **Hanamaki:** why didn’t we get an invite  
 **Hanamaki:** **@Iwaizumi Hajime @Oikawa Tooru** I’m spiting you both  
 **Matsukawa:** you know what, so am i  
 **Matsukawa:** we should be in America right now watching that match instead of on the tv  
 **Hanamaki:** spiting both of you

[ SET 1 | CLUB ATLETICO 00 : 00 SADA VOLEI ]

“…And Club Atletico goes with number seven for their first serve,” France – one of the commentators – says through her microphone, “Tooru’s pretty well known for his powerful pin-point jump serves that usually gets the opponent quaking, but Sada Volei seems pretty calm despite that pressure.”

“Well,” Julian – France’s partner behind the booth – cuts through, “I _did_ hear that Sada Volei’s new wing spiker, Hajime, is familiar with Tooru.”

“Oh?”

As they say all this, Oikawa spins the ball in his hands before pressing his forehead against it, eyes shut close. The referee blows his whistle; Oikawa takes a breath. He mutes the sound of the crowd and words of the commentators before opening his eyes.

His brown orbs gleam with focus as he tosses the ball forward and moves a second behind with honed grace. He jumps, pushing all the weight down his legs and releasing them as his feet leaves the ground – and with a loud _slap_ his palm connects perfectly with the ball.

The stands erupt in screams as the ball spirals down to the opponent’s side of the court.

“ _What a perfect serve from Tooru!_ ” France exclaims through her mic, “But—would you look at that! _Sada Volei’s Hajime Iwaizumi receives Tooru’s serve without a hitch!_ ”

From Sada’s side, Iwaizumi motions for his team to steer clear as he sidesteps to where the ball is headed towards. With arms stretched in front and a hand curled over the other, the wing spiker receives the ball and stops its too-fast momentum.

The gym goes silent.

“Follow!” Iwaizumi calls, immediately putting his team back in motion.

But Oikawa finds himself too dumbstruck to move. His eyes follow the movement of the ball as it gets set and spiked, but his legs refuse to tear itself from the waxed floor.

“ _OIKAWA!_ ”

His captain’s voice rips through his empty thoughts.

As if he was slapped, Oikawa bites the inside of his lips before forcing his legs to move.

“ _Rápida de meio_!” he calls out, raising a hand before he moves under the ball. His teammates nod in understanding and move around the court in sync.

The moment the ball lands into his hands, it quickly disappears as he sends it to their right-side hitter – who does a cross that lands on the unguarded side of their opponent’s court.

“ _A—nd_ the first point of this set goes to Club Atletico! But _what an amazing response that was earlier_ after the service _,_ don’t you think so too Julian?”

Beside his partner, Julian nods his head, “Definitely. I’ve never seen anyone be able to take Tooru’s serves head-on. More so when they’ve only faced each other now.”

“Well, Tooru and Hajime were apparently teammates for six consecutive years from their junior up to their high school days,” Frances adds, “so it’s possible that both are just familiar with each other’s playing styles enough to still be able to go against it even after years apart.”

Julian hums. “Well, we’re about to see just how well do these two know each other’s play because Tooru is back behind the service line!”

**[ Oikawa Sucks | 10:54 ]**

**Hanamaki:** dang  
 **Hanamaki:** Iwaizumi and Oikawa are really at it  
 **Matsukawa:** sort of scary  
 **Matsukawa:** in a way  
 **Hanamaki:** i mean  
 **Hanamaki:** it actually is  
 **Hanamaki:** super scary  
 **Matsukawa:** did you see iwaizumi block that quick oikawa set? wwww  
 **Matsukawa:** oikawa looked super pissed  
 **Hanamaki:** yeaah! www  
 **Hanamaki:** they both look ready to just kill each other wwwww  
 **Matsukawa:** should i send the link to the live on the seijoh gc  
 **Hanamaki:** sure  
 **Hanamaki:** heck, i'm half tempted to send the link to that kageyama guy that oikawa’s really annoyed at when we were in third year  
 **Matsukawa:** but why????  
 **Hanamaki:** just so i can say ‘hey look, sorry to suddenly message you, but your two seniors are going at it you wanna watch?’  
 **Matsukawa:** that just sounds so wrongly worded…  
 **Hanamaki:** it’s meant to be!  
 **Matsukawa:** wwww oikawa and iwaizumi’s gonna kill you once they see that  
 **Hanamaki:** they can’t kill me!!  
 **Matsukawa:** sure  
 **Matsukawa:** right  
 **Matsukawa:** timeout’s done, brb  
 **Hanamaki:** same brb

[ SET 1 | CLUB ATLETICO 16 : 15 SADA VOLEI ]

Oikawa is _honest-to-the-core_ both annoyed and exhilarated. He _loves_ the challenge of Iwachan on the other side of the court; he’s never had him as an opponent, after all. But he absolutely _loathes_ the fact that Iwachan can _still_ easily read his moves. Not _all_ the time though, of course.

“We’re counting on you for that back attack,” Club Atletico’s captain says and pats him on the shoulder with a smile. “Looks like you’ve found a pretty good opponent in that Hajime.”

Oikawa laughs, “That’s true.”

“You better give it your all then.”

Grinning, Oikawa raises a fist and meets his captain’s midway. “Of course.”

The referee blows his whistle, signaling the end of the technical timeout. The players of Club Atletico and Sada Volei walk back into the court and take their positions.

Due to the rotation before the timeout, Oikawa stands face-to-face with Iwaizumi; the net being the only thing separating the two of them. Oikawa decides to send Iwaizumi a smirk, while the latter rolled his eyes in response to the playful taunt.

“It’s just the first set, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, switching to Japanese fluently. “We can still beat you.”

Oikawa chuckles and responds in kind, “I’ll see to it that you won’t, _Iwachan_.”

The setter inwardly laughs when he sees a vein pop on the spiker’s neck. _Still as hotheaded as ever_ , he thinks fondly before bending down and taking stance as their current server tossed the ball up after the whistle.

“ _Rede_!” Iwaizumi calls out and flashes a signal behind his back. One of his teammates receive the serve and he quickly backpedals to give way for their setter. With enough distance to create a momentum, Iwaizumi then runs towards where the ball will be set and jumps.

“Bloqueo!” Oikawa exclaims. He counts under his breath – _“Uno, dos, tres,” –_ then jumps up along with another teammate, arms raised upward and hands poised to block.

The ball hits the palm of his left hand and is sent back to their opponents – but it wasn’t only Iwaizumi who’s restless.

“ _Cortada!_ ” Iwaizumi shouts and tosses the ball to the unguarded left side; where their other wing spiker is waiting.

The referee’s whistle pierces through the tense atmosphere. He raises his arm where Sada’s court is.

“ALRIGHT!”

**[ Oikawa Sucks | 11:28 ]**

**Hanamaki:** i sent it to kageyama  
 **Hanamaki:** he saw it and  
 **Hanamaki:** i have no idea why he said thank you?????  
 **Matsukawa:** www he still idolizes oikawa I think?  
 **Matsukawa:** though i'm pretty sure iwaizumi said oikawa treated kageyama badly  
 **Hanamaki:** huh…  
 **Hanamaki:** oh what the hell i just realized something  
 **Matsukawa:** what?  
 **Hanamaki:** kageyama  
 **Hanamaki:** he’s in the national team  
 **Matsukawa:** yeah…  
 **Hanamaki:** holy shit?!  
 **Hanamaki:** i just messaged someone from the national team  
 **Hanamaki:** isn’t that supposed to be really cool?  
 **Hanamaki:** it felt like a normal conversation though…  
 **Matsukawa:** it’s not like  
 **Matsukawa:** well, kageyama’s a genius but we also fought him before in our third year you know…  
 **Hanamaki:** OTL i feel dumb?  
 **Matsukawa:** lol don’t worry oikawa’s worse  
 **Hanamaki:** is that supposed to make me feel better somehow?  
 **Matsukawa:** i guess?  
 **Hanamaki:** ok then…

[ SET 2 | CLUB ATLETICO 06 : 18 SADA VOLEI ]

Iwaizumi can’t help the feral grin that makes its way up his face when he scores another service ace. He can see Oikawa in the front glaring at him in evident frustration, but this only makes him even more pumped up than he already is.

Earlier, Club Atletico had taken the first set. Now, Iwaizumi is set for revenge – one that’s been working well so far.

Feeling a little cockier, Iwaizumi raises his hand holding the volleyball and points his index at Oikawa.

He mouths: _yours._ And grins when the setter looks riled up at his actions.

_Aah, if someone told me playing against Oikawa would be this fun, I would’ve done so a long time ago…_

Iwaizumi takes in a breath and waits for the whistle.

Oikawa clenches his jaw as Iwaizumi switches from his usual jump serve to a pin-point floater.

 _Yours_ , the wing spiker had mouthed _right after_ pointing at his direction before serving. It’s grating on his nerves – Iwachan’s attitude. _Has it really been that long? I mean, Iwachan was always…argh! Whatever! Stupid Oikawa! Focus on the match!_

Just as promised, the ball goes towards him.

“ _Izquierdo!_ ” the brunet calls then tosses to the left.

Their open hitter spikes the ball, but Iwaizumi quickly moves to save it from hitting the ground. With a perfect receive, the brunet watches as the wing spiker calls for a toss.

Clicking his tongue, Oikawa rushes close to the net—

“ _And that’s a joust between Atletico’s Tooru and Sada’s Alexei!_ ” France announces, her eyes going wide as she witnessed the play. “Tooru emerges as the winner between this mid-air battle and manages to push the ball to the opponent’s side of the court!”

“But Hajime is there to save the ball!” Julian quickly follows, “What an amazing rally between these two teams!”

Oikawa almost laughs as the ball goes up again after Iwaizumi’s receive. He can feel his legs burning and his exhaustion taking over, but refuses to give up now.

Not while the ball is still up.

Not while he knows that Iwachan is waiting for his next move.

“Set!” he calls out, raising a hand signal. With a nod, his teammate tosses the ball to his direction while he jumps and brings an arm back to attack—

“ _Bloqueio!_ _Bloqueio!_ ” Iwaizumi exclaims. The two from the front quickly come to his aid and, in the count of three, leap into the air, arms outstretched to block the oncoming spike…

—only for Oikawa to tip the ball right into the unguarded area of Sada Volei’s court.

As the point is given to Club Atletico, the setter turns his head just in time to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. He sends a wink at his direction, earning a low growl in response.

The most infuriating part of going against each other in a match, for both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, is the fact that they know each other too well. They read right through the other, predict how one will respond to this or that, and basically be a pain-in-the-ass the entire time.

The coaches of both teams tried to get the other to be subbed by someone else, but both also insisted to stay in game.

Watching the broadcast live on the sports channel, Hanamaki and Matsukawa both laugh when their former captain and vice-captain literally say the same thing when they’re asked if they want to be benched for a set.

_“No thank you, I have a score to settle with him.”_

[ SET 3 | (1) CLUB ATLETICO 29 : 29 SADA VOLEI (1) ]

The two teams go neck to neck at each other during the third set.

They treat every rally as if it were the last, despite all of them looking tired and beat. Oikawa and Iwaizumi – who have been the focus of the entire match – continue to test one another with surprise attacks and moves that the other’s never done before.

With the continuous deuce, the pair also find themselves running out of things that might take the other by surprise. Hell, majority of the points scored once both teams reached beyond 25 were from errors.

“Still think you can win, Iwachan?” Oikawa teases the wing spiker behind the net. Iwaizumi scowls.

“We’re at the same score, you idiot Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi retorts, reverting back to his old nickname for the brunet. “And none of us are going to let you get this set.”

“Funny, I’d say the same thing for my team.” Oikawa smiles venomously.

From both rears, both team’s captains flash each other apologetic looks.

**[ Oikawa Sucks | 12:04 ]**

**Matsukawa:** i wonder what time they’ll be back  
 **Hanamaki:** the match just ended lol  
 **Hanamaki:** **@Oikawa Tooru** are you bitter? wwwwww  
 **Matsukawa:** hanamaki!!!  
 **Oikawa:** i will literally hunt you down makki  
 **Oikawa:** why don’t you try going against iwachan for 3 long sets?  
 **Oikawa:** ☆ ～('▽^人)  
 **Oikawa:** oh wait sorry  
 **Oikawa:** you haven’t played in a while haven’t you makki? c:

 _Iwaizumi Hajime changed his nickname to Iwaizumi Hajime_ _🥇_ _._

 **Oikawa:** very funny iwachan  
 **Matsukawa:** wwwwwwwwww  
 **Hanamaki:** wwwwwwwwww  
 **Iwaizumi:** it’s okay to lose sometimes  
 **Oikawa:** that’s mean iwachan! (╥﹏╥)  
 **Oikawa:** hey wait! why is this our name????  
 **Hanamaki:** because you lost  
 **Hanamaki:** wwww  
 **Oikawa:** i hate you all  
 **Oikawa:** i really do  
 **Iwaizumi:** we love you too  
 **Matsukawa:** there’s a thing called private messages  
 **Hanamaki:** please don’t flirt with Matsukawa and I present  
 **Matsukawa:** thank you:)  
 **Iwaizumi:** i wasn’t trying to flirt?  
 **Oikawa:** iwachan you love me???????????  
 **Hanamaki:** PM!!!  
 **Matsukawa:** please!!!  
 **Iwaizumi:** …  
 **Hanamaki:** seeing both of you oozing tension from the television screen already makes me feel like im third wheeling so please  
 **Hanamaki:** take all that pent up sexual frustration away from the group chat  
 **Iwaizumi:** hanamaki i will take the earliest plane back to japan and actually beat you up  
 **Matsukawa:** actually do pm each other please  
 **Hanamaki:** see matsukawa agrees with me  
 **Hanamaki:** flirt elsewhere  
 **Oikawa:** :>>  
 **Oikawa:** **@Iwaizumi Hajime** <33  
 **Hanamaki:** i literally just said—  
 **Iwaizumi:** oikawa what the fuck.  
 **Oikawa:** i  
 **Oikawa:** love  
 **Oikawa:** iwachan  
 **Iwaizumi:** yeah that doesn’t change the fact that you lost  
 **Iwaizumi:** :))  
 **Hanamaki:** sick burn  
 **Hanamaki:** that’s cool and all  
 **Hanamaki:** but please transfer to your pms  
 **Matsukawa:** what hanamaki said.

**[ Iwachan** **♥** **| 12:27 ]**

That was a good match :>  
Congratulations on winning, Iwachan~  
I won’t hold back on our next game either

Thanks  
Oikawa  
It was fun playing with you

You text so stiffly! www  
It’s been years though so I guess that’s okay  
But you’re even meaner on court today :c

What did you expect?  
That I’d go easy on you?

Of course not~!  
I just didn’t expect the  
Well, taunting?  
HAHAHAHAH

It felt normal  
Even if we haven’t been in touch for a long time  
So

I’m not saying it’s a bad thing!  
I really missed you Iwachan c:  
It was really great playing with you today

Yeah, that was fun  
It’d be nice if we could play again soon  
I wouldn’t mind being on the same court with you again

[ POST MATCH | 12:33 ]

Oikawa let out a laugh at Iwaizumi’s last message. _Ah, Iwachan’s really bad at expressing himself until now._ With a fond smile, he closes his phone and slips it in his tracksuit’s pocket.

“Ready to leave?” his captain asks, head turned to look at him.

Oikawa gives him a thumbs up, “Yep!”

Later, when he gets back in his apartment, Oikawa would take the flashdrive with the recording of the match earlier and plug it into his laptop. He’d repeat all three sets again and again, with a smile that would never leave his lips – even when he accidentally falls asleep while jotting down notes.


End file.
